1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image capturing devices and methods, and more particularly to a camera device and method for capturing non-blinking images of people having no closed eyes.
2. Description of Related Art
People use camera devices to take digital images of one or more persons. Often, however, one of the subjects of the image may have his or her eyes closed as the shutter of the camera device is pressed, and the image is captured just as the subject is blinking his or her eyes. Thus, the digital images captured from the person may show his or her eyes were closed. Having one or more people in a digital image with their eyes closed makes for an unappealing image. Therefore, it is desirable to have a camera device and method for capturing non-blinking images of one or more persons having no closed eyes, so as to improve the image quality of the digital images.